The Hairstylist
by Spades Hearts
Summary: Ever wondered how or why Mukuro got his famous pineapple hairstyle? Ever wondered why he looks so alike to the first generation mist guardian, Daemon? This is my version of the story. Slight OOC-ness


Author's note: Ehhh, hi to everyone after like…two years? Oh God, I can't believe I left for so long. Anyway, I was reading the Daemon arc when they said that the reason he managed to live for so many years was because he possessed people's body and lived their lives. Then I got an idea and it was enough to motivate me to move my hands to type this out. Nuff said, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

-Ever wondered how or why Mukuro got his famous and trademark pineapple hairstyle? Ever wondered why he and Daemon have such similar taste?

* * *

Mukuro was not born as a test subject for the Estraneo Famiglia's experiments. No, he once had a peaceful and normal life. He used to have a _childhood_. His father worked for the Estraneo Famiglia and his mom is just a normal housewife. She had tried to persuade her husband to quit the Mafia numerous times but he would not listen. Then things began to turn bad for the famiglia. The Boss became desperate and forced his subordinates to give up their children for human experiments. Mukuro was one of them….Okay, I side tracked and all this is beside the point.

Turn back the pendulum (haha, bleach reference) and we could see an overly excited five-year-old Mukuro hopping down the street with a balloon in his right hand. He had been a very good boy for the past few weeks and his mom allowed him to venture the town by himself! He had only gone out with his parents before, never once by himself and he could feel the adrenaline rushing though his body due to excitement.

He went past this really kind clown who offered him the balloon and was currently heading towards a street labeled as 'Fashion Street' because there were so many pretty looking ladies and nice clothes.

Mukuro being the cutie he is, and will always, be earned numerous squeals from the shopkeepers who were mostly females. Then, he came upon a shop called 'Salon'.

'Huh?' he wondered to himself, 'shouldn't it be "salmon"? Oh well, I shall go in to find out.'

And he stepped into the shop that changed his life.

"Welcome~ how may I help you, young sir?" greeted a voice in a strange tone.

Mukuro looked up and saw it was a guy in his late twenties dressed in simple shirt and pants. But the weird thing is that there's a spade symbol in his left eye!

"Erm…may I know what does this shop sells? Salmons?"

"Nufufufu~~~ No, I don't sell salmons. I help people cut and design their hairstyles. Would you like to cut one?" the guy let out a….unique laugh.

"Oh, but I do not have money and have no idea what design to cut!"

"Nufufu~ why don't you let me cut a hairstyle that has a great history behind it for you? Free of charge!"

"Really? Thank you!" the innocent Mukuro literally shone in happiness.

**After one hour…**

"Nufufufu~~~ There you go, it's all done~"

Thus, Mukuro looked into the mirror in front of him and saw a….blue pineapple. To say the truth, he thought that it fits him perfectly and turned around to stare at the guy with wonder and respect in his puppy dog eyes.

"Now now, why don't you laugh the same way as do in exchange for my hard work?"

Mukuro's eyebrows furrowed as he tried, "Ku…Kufu…Kufufu? Kufufufu~~~"

The guy was startled for a while before shrugging it off, "Well, you should go home now or your parents will be worried. See you some other time then~"

Since then, Mukuro had an unhealthy obsession with pineapples, even going to the extent of asking Chrome to get the same hairstyle… Ahh, Mukuro was only five years old and Chrome was nowhere to be found at that time.

**During Daemon Arc…**

With Daemon and Chrome…

Daemon wonders to himself about why the Vongola Decimo's mist guardian has his famous pineapple hairstyle. He will find out soon enough though.

With Mukuro…

"AHHH! HE'S THE ONE WHO TAUGHT ME THE WONDERS OF PINEAPPLES AND CREEPY LAUGHTER!" exclaimed Mukuro….in his mind. Well, he is still inside the water prison, what do you expect?

END

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Even though I know there's a lot of grammar mistakes _ And remember to review!


End file.
